moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 5
To też s#ka!- zakrzyknęła leżąca pod ścianą LoboTaker, wskazując oskarżająco na Szaloną. Duch ubrany w strój kąpielowy i kapelusz Lobo spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. - O co chodzi?- spytała unosząca się w powietrzu Szalona Kapelusznik. - Ukradłaś mi ubranie!- zakrzyknęła Baldanderka, wstając powoli z podłogi. Podobnie z resztą zrobiła cała reszta- w mniej lub bardziej udanym stylu.- Tylko nie kłam! - A niby po co?- spytała Szalona, przekręcając się tak że latała teraz głową do ziemi. Kapelusz Lobo jednak nie spadał.- Ubrałam Cię w zapasowy strój Elizabeth. Znaczy się w strój w który chciała się ubrać, ale zapomniała że na jej klatce piersiowej można by prasować ubrania. LoboTaker ścisnęła pięści ze wściekłości. Nie dość że została rozebrana i upokorzona i nie dość że zrobiła to mieszkanka Federacji, to jeszcze miała na sobie kostium kobiety którą wprost nazywała s#ką! - 2%.- usłyszała za sobą głos Elizabeth. Nim Baldanderka zdołała się odwrócić, narzeczona Feriana złapała jej głowę swoją demoniczną, przemienioną dłonią. LoboTaker próbowała coś zrobić, jednak Elizabeth ścisnęła jej włosy i cisnęła dziewczyną w ścianę. Z czaszki LoboTaker zaczęła powoli lecieć krew i uradowana członkini Dzieci Heinricha chciała kontynuować jednak nie było jej to dane. Przybita do ściany Baldanderka podcięła Elizabeth nogę, a gdy narzeczona Feriana się przewróciła, kopnęła ją na tyle siarczyście, że ta wleciała z pluskiem do basenu. - Głupia s#cz.- powiedziała Lobo, łapiąc się za ranę. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu Baldanderka spostrzegła, że wszyscy się na nią patrzą, no a przynajmniej prawie wszyscy. Jedynie oczy Przemka, Arise i Kharleza były zasłonięte- odpowiednio przez Strange, Glorię i Szaloną. Reszta przypatrywała się LoboTaker z widocznym zdziwieniem- szczególnie zaskoczeni wydawali się być Mikhaln i Serek. LoboTaker spojrzała na besen z którego zaczęła wychodzić mokra, uśmiechająca się bezczelnie Elizabeth. W ręku trzymała ręcznik- ten sam który Strange dała Lobo. Baldanderka natychmiast spojrzała w dół i z lekką paniką stwierdziła że widać jej strój. Cały. Szybko więc kucnęła, chowając swoją klatkę piersiową w kolanach. - Tu Cię mam.- powiedziała Elizabeth, uśmiechając się szatańsko. Nim Lobo spostrzegła, jej przeciwniczka była tuż przy niej. Elizabeth zamachnęła się swoją przemienioną dłonią, gotowa uderzyć i pozbawić przeciwniczki głowy. Wszystko wyglądało jak w zwolnionym tempie- przyjaciele Lobo próbujący podbiec i ją ocalić, Baldanderka szykująca się żeby odskoczyć i szybsza od nich wszystkich pięść Elizabeth. Lobo nie miała teraz szans. Nagle jednak, stało się coś niespodziewanego. Ciało Elizabeth zostało sparaliżowane- nie było w stanie ruszyć się w żaden sposób. Zatrzymane w pozycji natarcia, z przemienioną pięścią centymetr przed twarzą LoboTaker. Narzeczona Feriana wkładała całą siłę woli, ale nie była w stanie się poruszyć. Cokolwiek ją trzymało, było silniejsze od niej. Elizabeth była pewna że to już koniec- jeśli nie mogła się ruszyć, to Baldanderka dopilnuje żeby członkini Dzieci Heinricha dopełniła los swojego narzeczonego. Jednak LoboTaker również nie mogła się ruszyć- jak gdyby była uwięziona w kucającej, zasłaniającej klatkę piersiową pozycji. Z resztą, cokolwiek to było, nie dotyczyło tylko tej dwójki. Arise, Gloria, Przemek, Strange, Mikhaln, Serek, Tardsihe, Piteł, Insanity, Hajsik, Kharlez i Wasieq również nie mogli się ruszać. Coś ich wszystkich przetrzymywało. Co poniektórzy zaczęli nawet podejrzewać co. - No dobra, bez przeginania!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, wzlatując ponad znieruchomiałych wrogów i towarzyszy. - Sz...Szalona, co ty robisz?- spytał Tardsihe, próbując poruszyć się przynajmniej o milimetr. - Przyszliśmy się tutaj dobrze bawić!- zakrzyknęła Szalona.- I będziemy! - ja pżyszedłem cisnąć beke.- powiedział siedzący pod ścianą Wasieq.- puki co spełniam postanowienie. - Szalona, to wrogowie!- zakrzyknęła Gloria, zamrożona w pozycji w której zasłaniała Arise oczy. - Nie dzisiaj!- odpowiedziała kręcąca się w powietrzu Szalona.- Dzisiaj będziemy mieli zawieszenie broni. - Nie zmusisz nas do tego!- zakrzyknął Serek, zamrozony w pozycji bojowej. - A właśnie że tak!- odpowiedziała Szalona, której oko zaczęło błyszczeć piekielnym blaskiem.- I mam nawet pomysł. - Nie cierpie kiedy to mówi.- powiedział leżacy na ziemi Kharlez, przypominając sobie że ostatnim razem kiedy Szalona miała pomysł, ucierpiało na tym jego krocze i czyiś telewizor. Nagle na czołach wszystkich za wyjątkiem Szalonej zaczął pojawiać się dziwny symbol. Pisany jak gdyby wiązką światła, świecący obraz przedstawiał głowę kozła o świecących, czerwonych oczach. Wszyscy mogli poczuć jak ich ciała zaczynają się trząść, mimo że nadal nie mogli się poruszać. - C...co to za magia?- wyszeptał stojący niedaleko Serka Mikhaln. - Nie wiem, ale mi się nie podoba.- powiedziała Hajsik, leżąca na swojej piłce. - A mówiłam żeby nie przychodzić.- powiedziała stojąca obok Hajsik Isanity. Znaki zaczęły świecić coraz intensywniejszym blaskiem a czerwone oczy kozła na każdej postaci zaczęły wypuszczać wiązki światła, łączące się ze sobą. - Eduardus Ursus accipere vult.- mówiła Szalona swoim głebokim, demonicznym głosem od którego wszystkich przeszły ciarki.- Et aliqua dubia scene. Wiązki czerwonego światła stawały się coraz większe a światło emanujące ze znaków coraz jaśniejsze. - Ego dicam aliquid de-'' Szalona uniosła w górę dłoń na znak kończenia magicznej inkarnacji.- ''Baphomet. I wtedy wszelkie światła znikły. Jak gdyby ktoś zdmuchnął świeczke- było i nie ma. Jedyne co pozostało to wyglądająca na tatuaż głowa kozła na czołach wszystkich na basenie. - Powiedziała Baphomet!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker drapiąc się po czole.- Zdejmijcie to ze mnie, zdejmijcie! - J#bać Baphometa!- zakrzyknęła bojowo Strange, biegnąc w stronę Glorii. Dziewczyny ponownie wpadły w bojowy nastrój, podobnie jak cała reszta gości na basenie. Strange szybko znalazła się przy swojej przeciwniczce i już była gotowa sprzedać jej porządnego kopniaka w szczękę, gdy nagle poczuła że ktoś łapie ją za sznurek od stroju. Górna część zaczęła jej się wbijać w piersi a spanikowana Strange zamiast kopnąć Glorię, w ostatnim momencie odwróciła się i zaatakowała osobę która ją złapała. Piratka kopnęła Przemka bezpośrednio w twarz tak mocno, że ten puścił sznurek i odleciał pod ścianę, gdzie cały czas siedział Wasieq. - Przemek, co ty robisz?!- zakrzyknęła zarumieniona Strange, przytrzymując swój strój. - rzeby w takiej sytóacji o "tym" myśleć?- spytał uśmiechający się Wasieq.- podziwiam. - Nie o to chodzi!- zakrzyknął Przemek, przestawiając sobię szczękę. Na jego prawym policzku obecny był czerwony odcisk stopy Strange.- Ja wam zycie ratuję, nikt nie może nikogo tutaj zabić! Wszyscy natychmiast stanęli jak wryci. Nawet LoboTaker zaprzestała swoich prób usunięcia specyficznego tatuażu, przypatrując się chłopakowi. - No się w końcu jeden zorientował!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, która tym razem oprócz kapelusza LoboTaker miała na sobie taktyczno-zielony habit Kharleza. Technik nawet nie pytał skąd go ma.- Rzuciłam na was klątwe do jasnej niezbyt ciasnej! Uwaga wszystkich przekierowała się natychmiast na Szaloną. - Co to ma znaczyć?!- zakrzyknął wściekły Tardsihe. - No cóż, użyłam "Nici Życia".- powiedziała Szalona, uśmiechając się wrednie.- Taka klątwa, która dosłownie łączy ze soba funkcje życiowe kilku ofiar. Więc, jeśli jedno zginie, zginie i drugie. - Na kim go użyłaś?!- spytał równie wściekły Arise. Szalona zaśmiała się. - Na wszystkich.- odpowiedziała głębokim, demonicznym głosem, po czym przeszła do swego normalnego, dziewczęcego.- Dokładniej to idzie tak: Przemek~Arise, Strange~Gloria, LoboTaker~Elizabeth, Mikhaln~Tardsihe, Serek~Kharlez, ja~Wasieq, Insanity~Hajsik. - Dlaczego my?!- zakrzyknęły równocześnie Banan i jej przyjaciółka. - Dla beki.- odpowiedziała Szalona, wzruszając ramionami.- Wracając jednak do meritum, nie możecie się zatłuc, bo skończy się dla was źle! Mieszkańcy CreepyTown spojrzeli na członków Federacji, wzdychając ciężko. Mimo wielkich chęci na epicko bitwę na śmierć i życie, musieli sobie na dzisiaj odpuścić. - A zatem.- powiedziała normalnym głosem Szalona. Chwilę potem jednak jej oczy zapaliły się demonicznym blaskiem a z jej ust wyszedł głos, będący jakby krzykiem tysiący potępionych dusz.- Bawmy się. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures